


Wands Can't Fix Everything

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Battle, M/M, Magic, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end this way, Ben thinks as he runs through the maze that makes up the final test of the Global Wizard Tournament. In the distance he can hear a battle taking place and hears spells being shouted. For him, one voice stands out among the rest and he can tell that it’s wavering, weakening as the battle goes on.Harry Potter Au.





	Wands Can't Fix Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sourlander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/gifts).



> For Sourlander who requested:  
> "Hmmm I'd be fine with anything really, but how about an Ancient Rome AU or a Harry Potter AU?"
> 
> Hopefully this is Harry Potter enough! Hope you Enjoy

It wasn’t supposed to end this way, Ben thinks as he runs through the maze that makes up the final test of the Global Wizard Tournament. In the distance he can hear a battle taking place and hears spells being shouted. For him, one voice stands out among the rest and he can tell that it’s wavering, weakening as the battle goes on.

 

_Hux, don’t give up! I’m coming_. He pleads, throwing spell after spell at the obstacles in his way. _Please!_

 

It wasn’t supposed to end this way because Ben never expected to fall in love with a prissy prefect brat from Hogwarts. One who seemed to look down on everyone but as Ben got closer to him he learned that he was only doing it to keep himself safe and cover up his own pain.

 

In the month that Hux and the other competitors had been at Ilvermorny, Ben’s relationship with Hux had gone from bitter rivalry to reluctant allies to hesitant friends, and then just last night to hesitant lovers. Now he risked losing it all.

 

_I won’t let Snoke have you! I promise!_ This was all Ben’s fault; if he hadn’t listened to the dark wizard’s whispers for so long, if he hadn’t been so angry at his mother and father. . . He had so many regrets but if he could save Hux and the others, maybe he could start making up for all the bad things he’d inevitably caused because of his stupidity.

 

-

 

Finn had been so proud of being chosen to represent Uagadou. His offensive magic may not be the strongest, but he’d always made up for it in other ways, including being able to use magic without a wand, something he’s making use of now as he tries to shield himself and Poe from the magic that is being thrown at them.

 

He can feel the shield starting to waver; he hasn’t had a chance to catch his breath and as a student he’s not as trained or strong as their enemies. . .but he can’t give up, he won’t let these dark wizards win! “Fianto Duri!”

 

All he’d wanted was to make his school proud, to do something that could mean something to his small school. So many wonderful things had happened along the way;  he’d met Rey and made a great friend, and then there’s Poe. . .Poe who may be the love of Finn’s life even after such a short time.

 

Poe who is lying behind him unconscious, having taken a spell meant to hit Finn. He can’t help but glance back in hopes for some sign that Poe is still alive, but there’s nothing. Finn can’t lose the man he loves so soon.

 

“Rey! I need your help!” he calls over to the first friend that he’d made while here at the tournament, knowing that only Rey would have strong enough healing spells to be able to save Poe.

 

-

 

When Rey left Beauxbatons one month ago, she fully intended to return with the Global Wizard Cup. Not in the least because winning would mean kicking her smarmy American cousin’s ass, but mostly to prove to those who still whispered behind her back about her mysterious sudden appearance as the headmaster’s daughter and how they thought she was a fake.

 

She didn’t need to prove to them she was worthy, no, she needed to prove to herself that she wasn’t what they said, and to show them how much she belonged at Beauxbatons and with her father.

 

Part of her wishes that her father was here now; the legendary Luke Skywalker could take down these dark wizards with littler effort. But no one is here to help them, and the group of six competitors are to make it through the competition on their own, and that’s why the Knights of Ren have attacked them, intent on taking the best and brightest of the competing schools captive to leave a message to the wizarding world that Lord Snoke has returned.

 

Her head jerks at Finn’s shout and she sees her friend desperately trying to shield Poe from any further harm, while her other friend lies on the ground unmoving. She knows why Finn has called to her; Rey’s healing gift is strong and if Poe still lives she may be able to help him.

 

Still, to get over to him seems impossible with the six knights attacking them.

 

-

 

Phasma sees the Beauxbatons girl Rey hesitate to go and help her friend. It’s never been in Phasma’s interest to help other competitors in the competition. Durmstrang holds individual strength above all else and Phasma is the strongest of her school. But there are times when you have to work with others and this is one of them. She doesn’t want to see any of her fellow competitors die or get taken by the First Order of Wizards, the dark wizards who are attacking them, lead by the Dark Lord Snoke. She knows that to make it out of this they will need everyone able to fight.

 

“Go to him! I’ll cover you!”

 

The girl looks over at her and nods, casting a quick attack and then rolling out of the way when the counter attack comes. Phasma takes her place, forcing Rey’s opponent to face her as well. The Knights are well trained but Phasma is one of the strongest offensive witches in generations, and she will not give them ground.

 

“Incendio!” She cries out, conjuring flames to further cover Rey as she goes over to Finn and their downed companion. “Let’s see what you Knights of Ren have got going on! You’re duelling one of the best Durmstrang has ever seen!”

 

Her opponents growl and redouble their efforts against her. Phasma laughs and gives them everything she’s got, even the stuff that she wasn’t supposed to know about.

 

-

 

Poe wakes suddenly from dreams of Castlelobruxo with a sharp gasp, pain shooting through his body. He can hear a voice murmuring above him, and then the sensation of a healing spell rushing through him.

 

“C’mon Poe, please be okay. . .” That’s Rey’s voice, he recognizes it and in the background shouts of spells being cast. He thinks he hears Finn’s voice and when he manages to open his eyes the first thing he sees is Finn standing not far from him with a barrier shimmering before him, and beyond it the Knights of Ren.

 

Oh! He remembers now, they were participating in the Global Wizard Tournament and were attacked during the last task. Poe had been hit by one of the Knights when he refused to back down and come with them peacefully. Everyone else must have started fighting back as well.

 

He turns his head to look around; Rey is kneeling over him healing him, Finn is guarding them, he can see Phasma not far away, and that’s it. . . Ben wasn’t here but Hux was and he can’t see the ginger anywhere. . .

 

Finn grunting in pain catches his attention and without thinking Poe grabs his fallen wand and points it toward Finn’s attackers just as Finn’s barrier falters and breaks. “Stupefy!” It’s likely surprise that causes the spell to stun the two Knights, but it’s enough for the three of them to ensure that they are tied up and no longer a threat, leaving them open to going and helping Phasma.

 

-

 

“Your father would be most unimpressed at how poorly you are doing against me, young Hux,” the man before him says as he flicks his wand easily, sending another spell toward Hux, causing him to desperately deflect the attack, even as he backs away from the man.

 

This is the Dark Lord Snoke, leader of the First Order of Wizards, a man who shouldn’t be here or even alive. “Come now, don’t you want to join me? Your father gladly fought at my side. If not for your mother taking you away from him, you would have been mine as well.”

 

Hux flinches and throws a spell at Snoke, which is easily pushed aside. “We almost had you when we raided your muggle mother’s home and killed her. If not for Rae Sloane, your father would have raised you as the dark wizard you were mean to be and not this failure of a wizard.”

 

“It is of no matter, soon you and your friends will be our prisoners,” he continues. “Perhaps your father can make you into what you were meant to be. . .whether you are willing or not.” Snoke’s smile is sinister as he finally corners Hux against a wall. “It’s best to come peacefully child, you’ve already lost.”

 

-

 

Hux flourishes his wand, crying out “Bombarda maxima!!!” A spell he has never cast before but knows the theory behind it; it’s a spell that is not usually taught to students, but which Hux had learned by sneaking into the forbidden part of the library.

 

Suddenly Ben Solo rounds the corner, casting his own spell as Snoke shouts out his own attack. The resulting explosion from the three spells colliding sends everyone back, even Finn, Rey, Phasma, Poe, and the knights they are fighting, all of whom are several feet away.

 

It does something else though; the explosion is so large that it attracts the attention of the spectators who are waiting anxiously to see who will be victorious. There’s no hesitation as several of the wizards and witches swish their wands and teleport themselves to where the blast came from. No matter the rules of the tournament, the children’s lives are what are most important.

 

Among those who teleport are the headmasters of Ilvermorny, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts; Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker and Rae Sloane, all of whom have relations, familial or not, to one of the children in the tournament. Kes Dameron, father of Poe Dameron, and the caretakers of for Finn and Phasma, go as well.

 

They’re shocked at the sight that they see when they arrive at the scene. The children are all sprawled out in various states of injury and consciousness around the blast zone. Getting to his feet not far away from them is the Dark Lord Snoke and some of his Knights of Ren.

 

Leia shouts commands at those gathered, ordering some to see to the children and the rest to come to her to face Snoke.

 

“I should have suspected you would escape death, Snoke.” Leia doesn’t hesitate to go on the attack, though her spell is blocked by a barrier put up by the Knights.

 

Snoke scowls at her from behind the barrier. “Headmaster Organa, how good to see you again. Unfortunately, I must cut this meeting short. But I am sure that we will see each other again soon.” He doesn’t wait for a reply before he and the Knights vanish.

 

As much as Leia wishes to pursue Snoke, seeing to the children is more important. She hurries over to her son, who is sitting up now and holding the hand of Sloane’s ward. “Ben are you alright?”

 

He doesn’t look at her but nods slowly. “I only got here at the end. . . Mom, it’s all my fault. But I swear I didn’t know he was planning this!”

 

“Darling,” she says, hugging Ben tight, “It’s not your fault. . .it’s mine.” She knows Ben has been angry and distant for some time, but she had never done anything to counteract it. Maybe if she had, Snoke wouldn’t have gotten into Ben’s head. “We’ll stop him before he does anything like this again.”

 

Ben leans into the hug and nods. She can feel tears soaking into her shirt but doesn’t say anything, just lets him cry as much as he needs to until he finally pulls away. “Is everyone going to be okay?”

 

Leia takes a moment to look at the group: Kes Dameron has his son gathered in his arms, Poe is conscious but looks like he needs some medical attention, Finn is huddled close to him with one of Poe’s arms wrapped around him.

 

Her brother is talking to his daughter Rey and Phasma, and he’s taking their statements and trying not to fuss over his daughter. Both girls appear to have a number of scrapes and bruises that will heal with some care and time.

  
Armitage Hux is unconscious on the ground, one hand being held by Ben while Headmaster Sloane works on healing him.

 

“Will he be alright?” Ben asks fearfully, his voice small.

 

Sloane looks up at him with a small smile. “Yes, he’ll need some better care than I can provide but he’ll pull through. He’s strong.”

 

Leia feels Ben relax against her in relief. “Let’s get everyone back to the school where we can make sure everyone receives the proper treatment, and then we will discuss what we’re going to do going forward.” She releases Ben and stands, looking around at her fellow witches and wizards. “Snoke is back. We will have to discuss what he wanted here and what we will do going forward. If he’s attacking the children, he must be stopped.”

 

There’s fear in the eyes of those gather, not just the children, but there’s also determination, anger, and protectiveness. She has fought with most of them in the past against Snoke, and she knows they will all stand with her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honesty hour, I've only ever watched the Harry Potter movies so my knowledge is limited and I borrowed heavily from the wiki for this. Hopefully it stands up!
> 
> I wanted to do something with the main two pairing you listed. I know it's not heavy with Kylyx or knightpilot but they're just getting started in their relationships. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
